1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a method of driving a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays are lighter in weight and volume than cathode ray tubes, and therefore are preferred by a vast majority of consumers. Examples of flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays.
Organic light emitting displays have pixels which emit light from organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). The light is emitted based on a combination of electrons and holes in an active layer. The electrons and holes are injected from respective electrodes, and combine to form excitons that emit light when transitioning to a stable state.
Because organic light emitting displays do not require a separate light source (e.g., backlight), they are lighter in volume and weight than other types of flat panel displays. Their use in electronic products, therefore, has become prevalent. Examples of products which use organic light emitting displays range from small portable terminals to large televisions. Organic light emitting displays are suitable for these applications because of their high luminance and high-speed response.
However, organic light emitting displays are not without drawbacks. For example, these displays may be glaring (e.g., too bright) and thus uncomfortable to view, especially in low-light conditions.